I'm a girl!
by luvJrock
Summary: Ch. 2 updated! Joey and Seto ficlet! Kaiba turns into a girl. Read to find out more! rr
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey everybody! This is my 2nd fic..so..as usual..be nice! And this is yaoi since I promised you yaoi fans that I would write a yaoi fic which is Seto/Joey!!! YAY!!! *claps* I don't really like this kind of couple but I'm writing it anyways. And if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT!!!! Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Summary: Read to find out!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the story begins, the setting takes place at the Kaiba Corp. where Mr. Seto Kaiba is running his company as usual, until Mokuba started bothering him.  
  
"Seto! I heard the carnival is gonna open tonight in (here?) in Domino City! Can we go, Seto?"  
  
And here comes Seto's usual answer as he typed in his laptop. "Not today, Mokuba. I'm running a company."  
  
"But, SETO!!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"PLEASE!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"BUT--"  
  
"NO!"  
  
And this went on for 20 min.  
  
"NO, MOKUBA!" Seto yelled and he threw his laptop across the room, breathing heavily.  
  
Mokuba blinked, apparently confused of why Seto would do such a thing.  
  
Seto realized what he did to his laptop, too and said, "Oh dear, I shouldn't have done that.NOW HOW AM I GONNA CONTINUE RUNNING THIS STUPID, DAMN COMPANY!" he wailed, practically crying on his desk.  
  
Then Mokuba said something to break up the loudest silence, "Don't worry, big bro, it's just that you were pissed off." He gave Seto a toothy grin.  
  
Seto's jaw and eye twitched when he heard that word "piss" escaped from his angelic brother's lips. "Mokuba," Seto said through gritted teeth. "How many times have I told you not to use that word?"  
  
"Which word, Seto?" Mokuba asked politely.  
  
"You know."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"The p word."  
  
"Pee?"  
  
"NO! The other one!"  
  
"Piss?"  
  
"Yes, Mokuba! That! Don't say that word!"  
  
"Aww.come on, Seto. I know you say that word, too. When you were 9-years- old."  
  
"What? How did you know?"  
  
"I read your 9-year-old journal. Not only did you say piss, but other words, such as fuc-"  
  
"Mokuba, shut it!"  
  
"I will, if you bring me to the carnival tonight!" Mokuba said crossly. He pouted at his brother's reaction and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
So Seto had no other choice but to bring him to the carnival.  
  
"Ok, fine, Mokuba," Seto said. "But you must promise me that you will never say bad words in front of me. Ok?"  
  
"Ok, Seto!" He replied happily.  
  
That night when the Kaiba brothers arrived at the carnival Seto, including Mokuba even though it was his idea, stared at the place with greatest dislike.  
  
"Shit," Mokuba muttered, barely aware that Seto was listening to what he was saying. "I knew I should've changed my mind."  
  
"Mokuba," Seto said sharply.  
  
Mokuba looked at his brother and laughed nervously. "Did I say shit? I meant crap, hehe."  
  
Seto glared at Mokuba. "You just said shit right now!"  
  
Mokuba glared back. "Well, so did you!"  
  
"Coz I'm older than you!"  
  
"What's the difference?!"  
  
"The difference?! The difference is that I'm-"  
  
"Hello, dears," an old lady's voice interrupted him from a small tent with a sign that says fortune-telling. "Before you continue this argument, may I please talk to you, Seto Kaiba?"  
  
Seto snorted. "WHY?"  
  
"There is something you should know for I am a fortune-teller."  
  
Seto glared at the old woman. "FINE! Mokuba, you can just go without me."  
  
Mokuba blinked at Seto's back and stalked off to ride the Ferris wheel.  
  
"Well?" Seto said.  
  
"Follow me," the old woman replied. So Seto followed the fotune-teller inside the small tent where there is nothing inside there but a small round table with a shiny crystal ball on top of it.  
  
"Well," the old woman said as she stand behind the crystal ball. "You are here to wonder why I asked you to come here?"  
  
"Like no duh!" Seto said.  
  
"Well, then look into the crystal ball, Mr. Kaiba. What do you see?"  
  
"Umm.fog?"  
  
The old woman looked into her crystal ball this time. "Well," the old woman said. "From my point of view there is something dreadful going to happen to you."  
  
The old woman turned her gaze away from the crystal ball and looked at Seto with bulging eyes.  
  
"Which is?" Seto asked.  
  
"YOU WILL TURN INTO A GIRL ONCE YOU GET OUT OF THIS TENT!" the old woman replied.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure." Seto answered walking out of the tent. "Like I'll believe that!"  
  
He got out of the tent and saw Mokuba getting out of the Ferris wheel ride.  
  
"Ok, Mokuba," Seto said to him, barely aware of how he sound. "Let's go."  
  
Mokuba looked at Seto as if he didn't know him. "Who are you?"  
  
Seto glared at him. "Mokuba, stop playing--*GASP*--oh no!" Seto looked at himself. And from what he saw, he's still wearing the same clothes, its just that he had cleavage, long brown hair, and he seemed shorter, and his voice squeaky. He looked at Mokuba, who already left in the limo without him, so he ran back to the tent and asked the old woman, who is still seating there.  
  
Seto glared at her. "What have you've done to me?!" He yelled at her with his girly squeaky voice.  
  
"I've warned you." The old woman reply.  
  
"But," Seto said helplessly. "Is there a cure to bring back the old me?"  
  
"Yes," the old woman answered. "There is a cure. But you only have 3 days to get it."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"A kiss from you worse enemy."  
  
Seto looked shock and sick at the same time. Who is his worse enemy? Oh no, he thought, the puppy dog. And he gagged.  
  
"Not just a kiss," the old woman continued. "But a true love one."  
  
Ok, this is getting sick, Seto thought.  
  
"But," the old woman continued once again. "I already told you, you only have three days to get your true love kiss from your enemy, then you will turn back. If not, you will stay as a girl permanently. Now, goodbye," the old woman said, and she disappeared out of thin air including the tent.  
  
Seto stood there for a moment, looking shock, then he decided to WALK back to his company. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~* A/N: Well, that's the end of it! And don't worry, I will continue my other story.R/R and please no flames.. 


	2. Damn people getting in the way

**A/N: Hi! Sorry I haven't updated. It's because my inspiration for Yugioh is lost. I have currently been obsessed with Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, and Final Fantasy VIII, and other video games, but nonetheless, I am still continuing this ficlet for you yaoi lovers. Yes, I have become a yaoi lover, too! It's so cool! I have been changing lately. I hate straight couples! Especially if the girls are annoying such as, Tea and Serenity! Yes, Serenity became annoying the last times I watched it! So… what happened in Yugioh? I haven't been watching it for I have been playing video games, but the last time I watched Yugioh was last December. So… is Noa still alive? OO I really have no idea… ' so… feel me in when you review, ok? I'm too lazy to look up at sites.**

**Warning: Possible yaoi in the future (whatever you wanna call it coz Seto's a girl right now.), possible randomness, and possible OOCness. So if you don't like it, don't read ok?! I don't want any flames saying that yaoi is disgusting!**

**Summary: Seto's turned into a girl. Will Joey fall in love? Or will he object?**

****

****

****

****

Seto sighed as he walked on the sidewalk kicking any empty soda cans and rocks that came in his… err-her way. (A/n: I'm calling him a "she" now, ok, until he turns back.)

"Oh, god," she muttered in her oh so feminine voice, blowing her brown her away from her delicate girlish features. "This can't be happening!"

She pouted and crossed her arms as she settled down on a nearby bench, making five perverted passersby look at her in suggestive way.

Seto didn't notice and continued looking ahead of them. When she got off the bench to continue her walking to the company, did she know that someone had groped her small firm ass. Seto stiffened and wheeled around slowly and saw five tall guys chuckling.

Seto narrowed her eyes and growled. She turned around to continue walking only to find two of the guys blocking her way. They smirked at her. Seto turned the other way and finds herself facing two other guys. She turned the east side to find herself facing one of the guys. She turned the west side and finds herself facing the road with a lot of speeding cars that are passing the speed limit.

She would have gone that road only if she wanted to commit suicide, but finds out that she doesn't want to. As several cars passed by, she heard someone honking at her and shouted at her something that sounded like, "Hey, you're sexy!"

Seto was flattered but all the same, what the hell is she to do without someone trying to mess up with her from going back to the company?!

It was like just an hour ago, that someone, an old man, tried to molest her. The old man ran his dry wrinkly hands up and down her arm and was about to kiss her with his stinky garlic-smelling breath, until she cracked and slapped him across the face and also kicked him in the nuts. Nevertheless, the old man died right there for being so damn old and she ran away. Thanking god that no one seen her killed the poor old wrinkled-face man.

Right now, she was facing the same exact problem, except that there are five young sexy men that are in front of her. Yes, Seto gotta admit that they're sexy since he was bi ever since. It's just that he never did like the puppy dog. cough Joey cough

Seto cleared her throat and asked ever so nicely. "Umm… would you mind getting out of the way? I have something very important to do, which involves—"

"Yes, we do mind!" One of the men interrupted her, gliding, yes gliding, up to her.

Seto thought it was sexy, but nonetheless, he gasped in mock shock. "Really now! Is that how to treat a fairly nice young lady?! By interrupting her in mid-conversation—"

"We don't give a damn!" Again she was interrupted but this time by another man.

"Oh really?" She said, not finishing her statement though, because she was interrupted, yet again, by a rough kiss from the second man who interrupted her.

Seto was melted into the kiss until the man slipped his tongue in her, did she slapped him right across the face and kicked him in the nuts, just like what she did to that old man.

The other men got angry and decided to rape Seto right there and now until Seto ran away so fast, pushing people that came in her way.

"Hey come back here!" one of the guys shouted, chasing her. But 5 seconds later, he grew tired, seeing now that girls run faster than guys. (A/n: I know that's not true, but I'm putting this statement anyway. ')

Seto was saved! The guys are no longer chasing her!

He stopped to breathe seeing that girls are too delicate just because of a short jog.

She looked up and saw that the building was not his company, but Joey's apartment. Oh, lords save her!

TBC…

**A/N: Well, good? Bad? Delete? To tell you the truth, I hate this chapter because there's not much talking in it but let me see your opinions first. Besides, like I told you, I lost my inspiration. But please review!**


End file.
